Knuckle's Confession
by G.Vongola.Primo.Generation02
Summary: Knuckle is in Love with Asari and wants to confess... but is too scared and really doesn't know how. With help from his family, and pushes in the right direction, can he express his feelings to Asari? Or will he just scare him away? Yaoi, 79U Oneshot.


_**Author's Note- Me and my friend were chatting on facebook one day, and we just randomly started writing this whole thing. HUGE thanks to her, for the INCREDIBLE song (you'd better think it's incredible...*cue evil smile and laugh*...or... *holds up gun threateningly.*) and her part. (She wrote all of Knuckle's parts) Hope you like it! R&R All characters belong to Akira Amano and so does the anime and manga! If it belonged 2 me, the first gen. wud b in the anime/manga a HELL of a lot more, and there'd b yaoi crack and all that good shit. anyways, enjoy!**_

Knuckle was sitting in his room at the computer, on facebook of course. well, he really was supposed to be doing his paperwork... but he always waited until the last second.

"Heh, another picture of G. cosplaying as a maid... I'm gonna post it on facebook to the extreme..." said Knucke as he laughed evilly.

"Nee, Knuckle-san can I come in?" asked the rain guardian Asari, knocking on the door.

"Uh- *slams the laptop closed* c-come in" Knuckle said nervously. _Damn it Knuckle, stop blushing pull yourself together..._ He thought to himself.

"Nee, Knuckle-san I was wondering- Oh, were you doing your paperwork? I'll come back later..." said Asari.

"N-NO TO THE EXTREME!" exclaimed Knuckle quickly, blushing as he realized he had just yelled at the poor rain guardian, "Uh, I mean, I uh, finished it yesterday to the extreme..."

"Oh good!' Asari said, smiling his famous smile, "I was just wondering if you have seen my pen... it was the only writing utensil that I have that I haven't lost yet... ahaha!

_Holy...uh...darn he's so cute when he smiles... no! Wait...no it's too late..._Knuckle thought before he fainted from the shock of seeing Asari.

"K-knuckle-san?" exclaimed Asari, "Oh dear... I'd better put him on the bed... *puts on bed* Hm... Maybe you need something to cool your face down with...*puts damp cloth on forehead* I think I should go get someone... I'd better go and get someone-" He was cut off as Knuckle woke up, crying, and he hugged Asari.

"Where have you been?" Cried Knuckle.

"E-eh? Well we all saw each-other at lunch a little while ago..." said Asari, "well I'm going to go get someone to help you... ok?" Knuckle passed out again out of embarrassment and... sort of... rejectment.

"K-knuckle-san! Well... he hasn't let go of me... so I guess I'll stay next to him in case he gets worse..." Asari trailed off as Knuckle mumbled in his sleep, pulls Asari close to him, and hugs him. Asari tried to escape but couldn't. _Well I guess I'll just wait for him to wake up..._But Asari fell asleep after a couple minutes. Then he snuggled closer to Knuckle.

Of course, then G. walked in.

"..." G. walked out.

Knuckle woke up and got embarrassed, so he went into a dark corner and started praying. Asari then woke up, and saw that Knuckle was awake as well. The rain guardian didn't want to interrupt the praying sun guardian, but out of concern for his health, he did.

"Knuckle-san... you should get rest, you've fainted twice in the past hour, you need to relax." He said apologetically.

"Hm?" said Knuckle, blushing as he saw Asari, "o-ok whatever you say..." Knuckle went back to bed.

"N-nee, Knuckle-san, do you want your bible? O-or something to eat? Said Asari apprehensively.

"Hmm... I think my bible is the most extremely necessary thing at the moment..." said Knuckle thoughtfully.

"Here you go", said Asari, handing the bible to Knuckle, "I think people need hydration after fainting... I'll go get some water!" Their hands touched as Asari handed the bible to Knuckle, so Knuckle was blushing even more furiously than before.

"O-ok t-thanks Asari to the extreme..." said Knuckle quietly.

/10 MINUTES OR SO LATER/

_He's been gone for a while to the extreme... maybe he died? NOOO!_Thought Knuckle, as he yelled, "I MUST SAVE ASARI TO THE EXTREME!" He then proceeded to run around the house frantically, completely forgetting to rest. "ASARI WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?" He yelled again.

Meanwhile, Asari walked into Knuckle's room with water. "E-eh? Knuckle-san where did you- " Asari was interrupted by Knuckle yelling, "AH WHERE WERE YOU I WAS SO WORRIED TO THE EXTREME!"

Knuckle ran into the room so enthusiastically that he ran into Asari and knocked him over, thus landing on top of him.

"Hm? Oh there you are Knuckle-san I was looking for you! said Asari smiling warmly.

Knuckle blushed furiously, and accidentally yelled, (out of nerves,) "AHH IM SO SORRY TO THE EXTREME!"

Asari just smiled, (in spite of his eardrums exploding,) and said, eh, no it's fine... but um, Knuckle-san?"

"Er- y-yes Asari?" Asked Knuckle.

"Could you get off me?" Queried Asari innocently.

"Hm? Oh, sure..." said Knuckle as he got off Asari.

"Haha, it's ok," said Asari as he extended his hand towards Knuckle, "help me up?

(Inside his brain was exploding) "Uh, y-yeah", Knuckle said as he helped the rain guardian up. "So... um... what do you think of my torturing G. on facebook?', said Knuckle to keep the conversation alive.

"Oh those?" said Asari, "Ahaha! G.-san sure wasn't too happy, with them, but I think they're hilarious!"

"Yeah, hahaha!" laughed Knuckle, thinking of G.'s expression, "I found them on the web!"

"He was swearing earlier and broke an entire wall because he was so angry when he saw them earlier!" said the rain guardian laughingly.

"Y-you were with G.?" asked Knuckle, suddenly downhearted.

"No, I just saw him when I was walking out of the kitchen, he was in the living room, on facebook, and all of the sudden he was yelling profanities and breaking the wall down!" said Asari, laughing at the memory.

"Oh..." said Knuckle, perking up.

"Well, said Asari as he hugged Knuckle goodbye, "I have a mission today, I'll see you later!

"Oh... bye Asari..." said Knuckle, smiling fakley so the rain guardian wouldn't worry.

"Bye!" said Asari, smiling as he left.

/LATER/

The Vongola Primo walked into the dejected sun guardians' room.

"Hi Primo to the extreme." said Knuckle halfheartedly.

"Hi Knuckle-san, are you feeling ok? I heard from Asari before he left that you fainted twice this afternoon!" queried the Vongola boss. "Are you feeling better?" "I mean, Asari was concerned. Very concerned. Very VERY concerned." He raised his eyebrows at his sun guardian.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was just a little dehydrated... OH PRIMO I CAN'T LIE TO YOU I NEED ADVICE TO THE EXTREME!" said Knuckle worriedly.

Giotto smiled. "You know, I think he feels the same way about you." He said.

"Y-you think so to the extreme?" asked Knuckle.

"I know so. Hyper Intuition, remember?" He said, tapping his head.

"How did you start your relationship with G.?" Asked Knuckle suddenly.

"Uh... well, uhm...-" Giotto was cut off as G. came in.

"He doesn't need to know that." Said G. curtly, and dragged Giotto away.

"N-NO WAIT G. TO THE EXTREME I NEED GIOTTO-" Knuckle trailed off as G. ignored him.

Lampo then came in, as Knuckle was still extremely yelling.

"Ahhhh... Knuckle... my eardrums...wah..." Complained Lampo.

"Oh- hi Lampo... are you ok? sorry about that..." Knuckle apologized.

"Yeah... I guess I'm ok. So you're concerned about your love for Asari?" Lampo asked.

"Yeah- jerk." Knuckle quickly said.

"Whaaaat? Everyone knows about it..." Lampo protested.

"Yeah... everyone except for... y'know..." Knuckle trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you know maybe you should-" Lampo was cut off when Daemon suddenly appeared. "AAAAGHGHG!" screamed Lampo as he ran away.

"Nufufu~" Daemon laughed.

*Sigh* "Daemon, Lampo was just about to help me with my... er..." Knuckle said.

"Nufufu~...Confession problems?" Asked Daemon.

"Yeah..." sighed Knuckle.

"Nufufu~ You know everyone starts relationships different ways... I mean look at me and Alaude as opposed to... G. and Primo for example." Daemon explained.

"Hm... yeah that makes a point... how did you and Alaude start to the extreme?" asked Knuckle.

"Nufufu~ well, I got beat up a lot... but I never gave up. Now we're 'together' sort of. It's still progressing. It's basically a fighting relationship..." Daemon said.

"But I don't want to fight Asari..." Knuckle said.

"Well your relationship obviously isn't based on fighting then. The key to starting out any type of relationship really, is to say what you mean from the heart. From then on you just act as you normally do, but with a more... 'lovey' aspect." Daemon explained.

"Oh, that makes sense... thanks to the extreme Daemon!" said Knuckle

Just then Alaude came in. Daemon hugged him, but Alaude punched him, trying to make him stop. Knuckle could barely hold back his laughter. Daemon kept on hugging him though, so Alaude got pissed, and started to fight Daemon, who started fighting back. This made the nearby wall explode, so they continued their fight outside.

G. came in to see the destruction. "Oh shit that wall is going to need fixing... dammit more paperwork for Giotto..." he sighed, "those assholes... oh hey Knuckle."

"Hi G..." Knuckle said despairingly. _It seems that every time I come close to getting help with my confession, something happens_... He sighed.

"You still having trouble with confessing to Asari?" asked G.

"Yeah... well I know that I need to say what I really want to from my heart." answered Knuckle, "but I really don't know a way to... and I'm scared it will scare Asari off to the extreme."

"Well you want to express your feelings, so now you need to find a way to do that. In a way that Asari can connect with, like, a note, a poem, a song, you know something like that. And Asari likes you back, so I don't think he'll be scared off." G. explained.

"Thanks G. to the extreme! You know, I actually have an idea..." said Knuckle trailing off.

"Hm? Oh, good, now find a good time to try it. Well, I have to go stop those idiots, G. said, gesturing to Daemon and Alaude, who were now trapped in an embrace. (Daemon initiated,) bye." G. climbed out the hole that used to be a wall and started to fight as well.

"Now I have to find a time to sing this song to Asari..." said Knuckle as he pulled a song he had been working on out of his drawer.

"Hm? Song?" said Elena as she walked in.

"Oh, hi Elena to the extreme", said the priest, "how are things with you and Lampo?"

"Oh, very good, thanks for asking! So what is this about a song for Asari?" Asked Elena again.

Knuckle hastily said, "Oh, it's nothing, really-" but was cut off as Elena pulled the song out of his hands, ignoring his protests.

"Let me see..." said Elena.

There was an awkward silence as Elena read the paper. _Oh god this is so embarrassing..._thought Knuckle. He jumped as Elena yelled,

"AWWWWWWW!" shrieked Elena, "SOOO CUTE! Asari's gonna LOVE it I just know it!" She handed it back to the sun guardian and said, "I think he's really going to like it!"

"I-I'm not going to sing it..." said Knuckle embarrassedly.

"But you have to sing it! He really will like it!" Elena protested.

"Well..." said the priest undecidedly, *sigh* "all right..."

"Yay!" Exclaimed Elena, "I think the perfect time would be tonight when he comes home from his mission! I'll get everyone away, so you two can have a private, quiet time."

"Thanks to the extreme Elena!" said Knuckle, thinking, _wow I really wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for my family... I'm really lucky for them._His train of thought was interrupted by a large explosion from outside.

"Uh-oh..." said Elena and Knuckle simultaneously. G. then walked in.

"Che, finally got those bastards to stop..." grumbled G. as he walked in. Knuckle and Elena both looked outside to see Daemon and Alaude tied to a tree, the last one standing to be exact. Knuckle could almost feel Primo's despair coming from his office at the million-dollar grounds' destruction.

"G. I think you did the most damage to the extreme..." said Knuckle.

"Shut up extreme idiot" G. growled as he stormed away.

"Nufufu~ Well at least we have each-other... said Daemon as he snuggled closer to Alaude."

"...I just don't care anymore." said Alaude curtly.

"Nufufu~" Daemon laughed as he smiled. Alaude just sighed. Knuckle then gave a thumbs-up and winked at Daemon, and Daemon winked back. (His hands were tied up so he couldn't really give him a thumbs-up back.)

/LATER IN THE DAY/

Asari walked into the mansion. "I'm home!" he yelled.

"Hi Asari to the extreme!" answered Knuckle.

"Ah, hi Knuckle-san!" said Asari, smiling. Then they hugged.

"How was the mission?" Knuckle asked. (After he stopped blushing.)

"Ahaha, thanks for asking! It was a success! The negotiations went well, and we have new allies!" said Asari enthusiastically. Then he saw that Knuckle was hiding a paper behind his back. "Nee, Knuckle-san, what's that?" he asked, pointing at it.

Knuckle, (who was having second thoughts,) reluctantly took the paper out from behind his back. "Uh... well, it's um... a song." he said falteringly, "i was wondering if... um... you wanted to hear it...?"

The rain guardian gasped. "Wow a song? Really? Of course I'd love to hear it!" he said, his eyes shining.

Knuckle, blushing of course, sat down at the piano. "Well... um... here we go!" He said. Then he started to play.

Sometimes I might appear to be quite strong~ but on the inside I'm ~sad and defeated.

Sad to be lonely~ sad I'm alone.

Down in this great, big world.

And I know, I cannot have you~ and I know, I should not try~

but I can't escape this feeling~ that I've loved you~ all along~

So I'l love you all my life~Whether or not~you love me back~

when you are sad, please remember I~

LOVE YOU!

"Knuckle-san... that was... was..." said the awed rain guardian, "incredible!"

"Do you really like it?" asked Knuckle.

"Yeah! And I wanted to say...well...I...I...LOVEYOUTOO!" exclaimed Asari.

"A-asari..." said Knuckle, as they hugged, "I wanted to tell you that for a long time..."

"Me too... but I never had the courage... thanks, Knuckle-san!" said Asari.

Then Primo, G., Elena, Lampo, and Daemon all said, " Awwwwwwwwww!" as they appeared from behind a wall. Alaude simply shrugged.

"So kawaii guys!" said Elena.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE TO THE EXTREME?" yelled Knuckle, blushing furiously, as Asari simply laughed.

"The entire time." Lampo said.

"Great song Knuckle!" Primo said, congratulating Knuckle.

"Nice one guys." said G. grudgingly.

"Nufufu~ I knew you had it in you." laughed Daemon.

"Ahahaha! Thanks guys!" said Asari.

"Y-yeah... I guess..." Knuckle grumbled. The others started talking and celebrating, laughing as they told stories, but Asari leaned over and whispered into Knuckle's ear,

"I love you Knuckle." Knuckle then promptly blushed and fainted. "Ahaha! you've been doing that a lot today!" said Asari, as he put Knuckle on the couch.

Knuckle woke up shortly afterwards, and then Asari leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah, I love you too Asari," said Knuckle as he kissed Asari again.

"Ughhhh..." Elena muttered as she fainted, and got a nosebleed.

"U-UWAH! ELENA!" yelled Lampo as he caught her.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL STANDING THERE TO THE EXTREME?" yelled Knuckle angrily. Daemon then kissed Alaude out of randomness, and although Alaude looked pissed, he secretly liked it. They promptly started to fight...again... Giotto sighed as he thought of all the paperwork that would need to be done after this fight... and all of the money needed... he sighed again.

Knuckle and Asari started to leave.

"Bye guys" said G.

"See-ya!" exclaimed Giotto, as he and G. ran over to Alaude and Daemon to stop the fight.


End file.
